


Pink is the New Red

by LoopyDice



Series: Flashwave Week 2017 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Laundry Troubles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyDice/pseuds/LoopyDice
Summary: Mick's shirt is now pink and he blames Barry.





	Pink is the New Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is just brainless tooth-rotting fluff. There's been a lot of sweet stuff for this challenge. Which is weird because I like angst better.

Barry yawned into the scrambled eggs Mick had made for him. It was early. He didn't have to be at work for another hour at least.

Mick was in front of the stove, back to Barry, cooking his own omelette. Barry squinted at Mick's ratty t-shirt. It looked familiar but was light pink, in a shade he'd never seen Mick wear before.

"Is that a new shirt?"

Mick glanced down, then looked over his shoulder with an amused smile. "Nope."

Mick turned off the stove and scooped the egg onto his plate. He turned around and Barry caught sight of the golden Keystone Kings logo. Barry knew that shirt. That was one of Mick's favourite day off shirts, the one he wears when he's just lazing around at home. That shirt definitely used to be white.

Mick sat across the kitchen isle from Barry. "You washed your suit with my shirt, Red."

"I did not," Barry protested indignantly, while trying to remember if he did. "I wash my suit at STAR labs! It needs specialized care!"

"Well, I know you did something. I've seen you do laundry, you don't separate anything."

"I don't need to! It doesn't make a difference!"

"My shirt would beg to differ, Red," Mick teased. "I take it none of your clothes have ever turned pink."

Barry blushed. "No, never. I don't know what happened to your shirt, but it wasn't me!"

"If it wasn't your suit, what about the couch blanket? That's red too. Did you shove it in with my whites?"

Barry winced in realization. "Oh, yeah. Shit, I did. I'm so sorry, Mick, your poor shirt."

Mick laughed and waved it off. "Don't worry about it, Red. My shirt's better off like this. Don't you think the pink really makes the gold pop?"

"What about your other clothes?"

"Only a couple pairs of socks and underwear. I hadn't finished loading."

Barry sighed in relief. "At least it wasn't worse."

"I wish it was. I'm probably going to do it this again. I really like the colour."

Barry grinned and planted a kiss on the tip of Mick's nose. "You pull it off really well."

"Don't I always look good in your colours, Red?"

"They're your colours too," Barry argued, with a laugh. He gave Mick another kiss across the counter. "You know, we can forget breakfast and head back to bed."

"Not a chance! Finish your eggs first! You won't eat them if they get cold and I won't let you leave on an empty stomach!"

Barry proceeded to scarf down his eggs as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, Mick was taking his time. Barry turned his mournful gaze on him.

"Hey, quit it! I cooked this omelette myself; I get to enjoy it!"

Barry pouted. "Yes, Mick."

Mick did eventually finish his breakfast with plenty of time to spare.


End file.
